A DNA polymerase that synthesizes DNA chain having a sequence that is complementary to base sequence of the template DNA is used commonly as an essential reagent for genetic engineering experiments like PCR (Polymerase Chain Reaction), a base determination of DNA, a site-specific mutagenesis, and so on. Contribution of the enzyme to the progress of molecular medicine, molecular biology, and biochemistry is enormous.
To examine the enzyme called a DNA polymerase closely, biochemical character of each enzyme is different, and various DNA polymerases are sold in the market until now. Each enzyme has different characteristics like thermo stability, synthesized chain elongation ability, ability to proofread wrong base in synthesizing, preference of a template DNA, and they are selected according to the object of the experiment.
However, these enzymes are not sufficient to satisfy all the objects of experiments. More suitable new DNA polymerase is desired to be developed to each object. Also, as the basic characteristic of DNA polymerase, short chains of nucleotides, a primer, are essential in order to start DNA synthesis reaction, so the PCR needs a pair of site-specific primers for amplification area, and, it is necessary to prepare the primer that amplifies target area and the primer needs to be added to a reaction mixture for each experiment.